Confessions
by gwendolineB
Summary: A conversation between Liz and Samar which both of them will regret later. Will have four or five chapters, rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Sooo, I have a problem :) I've had this idea of a conversation when Samar and Liz are drunk for a few weeks, and yesterday I saw that someone (Red needs his Lizzy) posted something like this...and I was like : NOOO! (Although I have to admit that the story is great) **

**Buuut: My idea is different because Red and Lizzie are already in a relationship in my fic and...well, just find out! I hope you don't hate me for posting this now!**

**Please read and review! (Rated T/M for language and adult themes.) **

**xxxxx**

Liz knew she would regret this the moment she was sitting at the bar with Samar. The both of them had already been a little tipsy after the Christmas party of the FBI was over, but still, they wanted to go out for a few more drinks to a bar. The rest of the task force had already left, and Red had told Liz that he would go home and wait for her, he had to get up early tomorrow for business. She had promised him to come home to the safe house they were staying in right now, and that she wouldn't drink too much. She was way too honest when she was drunk.

Now Liz and Samar were having another tequila and the inevitable happened when two women were drunk and no men were in sight: they started talking about those men.

"You know, Samar?"

"What?

By now, both of them were definitely more than a little tipsy...

"Have I ever told you how great it is to fuck Reddington?"

"You fuckin' him?" Samar asked, not really surprised.

"Yeah...it's...it's fantastic, you wouldn't believe it. I'm tellin' ya, you've never had better sex than I'm havin'."

"Really? What I'm doin' with my man is great, too."

"You sleepin' with someone? Who?"

"Don't tell anybody!" Samar giggled, she was looking down to her glass and smiled dreamily. "Aram."

"Ohhh, I knew it!" Liz almost shouted and threw her arms around Samar. It was weird; the two of them hadn't even been friends for a very long time, but now they were having the most intimate kind of girltalk.

"You did?"

"Sure! How is it!"

"Veeeeryyyy good. I gotta admit that it's a little too gentle and I..I like it, um, you know... rougher, but I know I can teach him how I like it..." Samar trailed off. "Tell me about Reddington. Everyone talks about the two of you, by the way."

"I know. And you know what? I don't care!" Liz replied happily with a smile on her lips.

If she would be sober, she would certainly think differently about that, but she and Samar would most likely not remember anything tomorrow morning.

"What we do is...not really...uh, ususal."

"Ohh, you mean it's a little kinky? I like that!"

"You too?" In her drunk state, Liz felt like it was safe to tell Samar all these dirty little secrets she had never wanted to share with anybody but Red. "It's all about submission and dominance, playin' slave and master..."

She was interrupted by Samar winking her right eye at her and squealing "Whew!"

"It's about...about losing control and letting the other one take control over you."

"Is it you or him who's in control? I guess it's him."

"Noohooo, It's not always him. I mean...most times, but sometimes he lets me dominate him and I...god, I like it when he's beggin' me."

"Beggin for what?" Apparently Samar wasn't in full possession of her right mind anymore, she was almost asleep with her head resting on the counter.

"For an...you know...for an orgasm." Liz whispered. "Red often draws it out until I can't bear it any longer and beg him to let me come."

"Ohh, I want Aram to do that to me! I'll tell him to just take me when I'm comin' home!"

"And...and when I'm a bad girl he spanks me! I love that..." she trailed off, giggling. "You should ask Aram to do that, but I think he's tooooo much of a gentle man for that."

"Yeah, he is...but now I want him to!"

"I like being a bad girl...we like to punish each other when we had a fight. Sometimes I provoke him into being mad at me and there are...different kinds of punishments."

"Uh, Liz, I wouldn't have thought you like that kinda stuff! Why can't I have someone who's...you know...like this?"

"I don't know...do we ever know anything?" Liz always got philosophical when she was drunk. Honest and philosophical.

"Do we? I guess I'm too tired to think..."

"Noo, Samaaaar, we're not tired, we're just drunk!" Liz rested her head on Samar's shoulder, playing with her black, curly hair. "You have nice hair, you know?!" she asked, starting to braid Samar's hair.

"Yeees, I know! You, too! I like the new short style! But...weren't we talkin' about what you're doin' in bed with Reddin..." she had troubles speaking clearly "Reddington?"

"Oh, yeahhh. The best thing we're doing is...you know..."

She whispered something Samar didn't understand.

"What?"

"Orgasm denial!" Liz shouted, pronouncing every syllable clearly and slowly. The whole bar turned around and stared at the two women in disbelief.

"Ooops!" both of them squealed quietly, then continued their conversation.

"And he only releases me after I begged him for a few minutes. Oh, I could do this every night!"

"Sounds like torture!"

"Oh, yesss, it is torture! Just ask Aram to be a little, you know, firmer with you and show him what you want!"

"You know what? We're goin' home right now to our men and then we get laid!" Samar exclaimed, banging her hand on the counter and dragging Liz off her chair.

Together, they stumbled out of the bar and sat down on the sidewalk.

"Waaiiit, I'll call Dembe, he'll drop us off wherever we want!"

"'K...but I still wanna get laid tonight! Dembe's cute, maybe I'll invite him to a threesome with me and Aram, what do you think?"

"I think that I can't think!" Liz giggled. "But Dembe really is cute!"

She somehow managed to call him and tell him where they were.

"I gotta confess something...when_ I _had sex with Reddington, he only screwed me hard against a wall..."

"Yeah...we do that, too sometimes...waiiit, he screwed you, too?"

"Just once!"

"When?"

"Actually, I don't really remember, 'twas months ago."

Liz wrapped an arm around Samar's shoulder. "Then it's okaaay!"

If she was sober, Liz would possibly have beat the crap out of Samar _and_ Red, but now, since it had happened before their relationship and she was drunk, she didn't care.

"Ohhh, you're my friend, Liz!" Samar said and pressed a loud, smacking kiss on Liz's cheek.

They waited for Dembe to pick them up, sitting together on the sidewalk and talking about ways to tell Aram what Samar wanted in bed.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**Please don't hate me for this weird, OOC story, and leave a review to tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews to ch. 1! **

**Warning: There's a surprising scene in a car :)**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

When Dembe parked the black Mercedes in front of the bar, he saw something he would have never imagined: Agents Keen and Navabi, whom he didn't remember as best friends, sitting drunk and arm in arm on the sidewalk.

He got out of the car and walked over to them.

"Heeeyyy, Dembe, you cutie, what's up?" Samar greeted him, failing at the attempt to stand up. Dembe had to catch her so that she didn't fall back on the street.

Liz, who was still sitting down, was giggling like mad at the sight of Samar almost falling and then being caught. Dembe helped Liz standing up, as well.

"What happened here?"

"Ohh, I don't really remember, do you, Sammy?"

"Naahhh. I do know that I wanna get laid now, damn it! Ah, Dembe, you wanna join me and Aram? You're sooo sexy, you know?"

"Um, thank you, Agent Navabi, but no. I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why not? Call me Sammy, like Liz does. See, she braided my hair! Doesn't it look beautiful?"

It looked horrible, like the first attempt of a four year old to lace up shoes.

"Oh, yes, it looks wonderful indeed. I would suggest you two wait in the car while I go back to the bar and pay the bills for you, you haven't paid anything before you left, haven't you?"

"Whaaat? I thought it was for free!" Liz replied, again playing with Samar's hair.

Dembe walked them to the car and locked it from outside. This was unbelievable, he wondered how Red would react when he told him what happened. Hopefully the FBI wouldn't find out about that...and more importantly: hopefully neither Liz nor Samar would remember anything from tonight. He entered the bar, going straight to the owner to apologize for the two drunk women, who were now singing in the car.

"Do those ladies belong to you?" the owner asked.

"Yes, Sir. I apologize for them. It will not happen again, I assure you. I will pay the bills, of course."

"Oh, boy, this is gonna be expensive."

"That doesn't matter. Is there anything I should know? Have they...um...disturbed other guests?"

The owner laughed. "No, in fact, it was quite entertaining to watch them. You should have seen them, it was hilarious!"

"What happened?" Actually, Dembe didn't want to know, but asked anyway because it was his job.

"Oh, basically, they just talked about kinky sex all night. Both of them slept with a guy called 'Reddington'...then there was another name, something like 'Aram'...this Arabian woman is sleeping with him, but also had an one night stand with this Reddington guy...it was very interesting. The whole bar listened to them. They were so drunk that they didn't realize how loud they were talking. Later they stumbled out of the bar without paying. In fact, I was just about to call the police when you came in."

"Oh, no. The police will not be necessary. I will pay anything."

"Well then. You better take care of these two. If I were you I'd be afraid that they throw up in the car. I saw a black Mercedes, is that yours?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then pay and get them home before they can destroy that fine car."

xxxxx

Dembe tried to drive calmly and ignore the interruptions, while praying that nothing happened to Red's Mercedes. Samar continued hitting on him shamelessly, he politely refused, whereas Liz suddenly showed interest in Samar.

"Hey, Sammy."

"What?"

"Come closer." Liz said and once again placed an arm around Samar.

"Whyyy, Liz?"

"Do we always need men to have fun? You smell so good! And I reallyyy like your hair...it smells good, too." she said quietly in Samar's ear, just like Red always did it with her.

"I don't know, maybe we need both. What about you and me and Dembe?"

"And Red and Aram."

"Ohhh, yeah...I'd like that. What about you, Dembe?"

He rolled his eyes. "Agent Navabi, I am afraid to refuse again. Maybe you should just get some rest."

"Naahhh, I'm wide awake!" she replied, starting to softly caress Liz's neck.

A few moments later, Dembe realized it was awfully silent at the back of the car, then looked in the rear view mirror and was surprised by something very unexpected. He had assumed that Liz and Samar had fallen asleep, but no, they were kissing. Passionately. Just like Liz and Red were kissing. It was weird, Dembe was suddenly reminded of that lesbian porn he once watched with Red years ago...Unfortunately, he had to keep driving and couldn't watch. He had to drop Samar off at Aram's place. She had insisted on that, she didn't want to be dropped off at her place. Liz would, of course, stay at Red's safe house.

He glanced back at them when the next traffic light jumped to red. Now they were hastily unbuttoning each other's blouses, and when the car stopped in front of Aram's apartment, they were about to rip their bras off. Dembe opened the door and cleared his throat loudly. Liz and Samar let go of each other, Dembe was sure they wouldn't remember anything tomorrow morning, and he would certainly not tell them what had happened.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"What was it that I wanted to tell Aram?"

"Something about getting laid...you wanted him to be firmer with you...I don't really know."

"'K. Good night, Liz." Samar answered, suddenly she became aware that Dembe was standing next to her. "Uhhh, Deembeeee, you still here?"

"Yes, agent Navabi. Are you sure you don't want to sleep at your place?"

"Yehesss! Come with me!"

"No, thank you."

xxxxx

Aram opened the door, it was 3 AM. Outside were Dembe, Samar and Liz, who was sitting in Red's Mercedes and waving her arm to greet him.

"Heeeyyy, Aram!"

"Hey, Liz. What's going on here?" he asked Dembe.

He explained the situation, pushing Samar gently in Aram's arms, relieved when the door shut.

xxxxx

The drive to Red's safe house was uneventful because Liz fell asleep on the backseat, snoring loudly like a fat, old, drunk man. Minutes later, they arrived. He had called Red to tell him that Liz had a couple of drinks so that he was prepared to what he would see when Dembe carried a drunk, sleeping and snoring, yet adorably cute looking Liz into the house.

Red turned around when he heard Dembe coming in. It was late at night, almost morning, he should let his Lizzie sleep instead of interrogating her about her whereabouts tonight.

Liz was sleeping deeply in their huge bed, Red had undressed her to her underwear and tucked her in, she would most likely sleep all day tomorrow and then wake up with a headache. While she was sleeping, Dembe told Red everything that had happened. He didn't even leave out Liz's 'encounter' with Samar in the car.

Red was furious. Not because she was drunk, but because she had told Samar that she was sleeping with him. They wanted to keep their relationship a secret. There wasn't a 'no fraternization' policy at the FBI, and although he was a criminal mastermind and she an FBI agent, they were allowed to have a relationship without going to prison.

However, they had agreed on keeping it a secret. Dembe had told him what they were talking about and that they had entertained the entire bar...He would certainly have a word with her when she woke up, but for now, he would go to bed and kiss that sensitive spot on the side of her neck that made her moan even when she was asleep.

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**The next chapter will be about what happens at Aram's apartment and Red's house.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**I saw that THE GUEST (whom we all know because of his/her completely constructive criticism and kind words in the reviews) commented on this lovely little story...apparently he/she is someone who can't imagine AU / OOC scenarios at all and wants that every writer keeps Red/ Lizzie/ Samar/ whoever totally in character. This is FICTION, damn it! ...And beware of the F word if you can't stand colorful language!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Aramlead Samar to bed, she was clearly drunk, much more drunk than ever before. She rarely drank alcohol, but now she was mumbling incoherent things, undressing herself sloppily and then almost falling asleep, still wearing her panties and a single sock. He found her FBI badge in her handbag, it would have been a catastrophe if the owner of the bar would have called the local police like Dembe had told him. God, if Cooper or Ressler would find out about this...He grinned when he imagined the headline of the local newspapers: 'FBI Special Agents arrested for public nuisance'...

Aram made tea before lying down next to his secret girlfriend. They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet, but apparently, a lot more secrets had been revealed tonight. Dembe had explained everything the owner had told him and he wasn't sure how he felt about this. Just when he thought Samar had fallen asleep, she reached for his wrist and pulled him down to her, pressing a kiss on his lips. He noticed that she smelled like Liz, so their 'encounter' in the car must have been more intimate than Dembe had admitted...

"Araaam, take me." she mumbled. "Fuck me hard, please!"

He wondered why she wasn't sleeping yet. When he was as drunk as she was right now, he fell asleep the moment he felt a pillow under his head and then slept for at least twelve hours. He buried his hand in her hair; they shouldn't be talking about sex when she was this drunk. He kissed her temple and wrapped an arm around her waist, listening to her breathing when she had finally fallen asleep.

xxxxx next morning Red/Liz:

Liz woke up with a terrible headache. She felt a soft touch on the back of her head and needed a few moments to realize that it was Red, gently stroking over her hair. She opened her eyes lazily, then closed them again immediately because of the bright shining light coming through the open curtains. She turned around so that she was facing to the wall, then opened her eyes again, wondering why the hell she was sleeping in her underwear instead of her sleepshirt. She assumed she had a hangover, because she also couldn't remember when and how she got to bed yesterday and she felt nauseous.

Red continued caressing her hair and neck, then kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Lizzie."

_Why didn't he say 'morning'? Is it afternoon already? How long have I slept? And why is his voice so damn loud?_

"Mmmh, Red, you talk too loud..." she complained, her headache was getting worse.

"No, I don't. How are you feeling?" he asked, now speaking more quiet.

"Can't I have breakfast first? I have a headache...I think I wanna stay in bed all day..." she trailed off, burying her head in the pillow.

Red handed her a pill and a glass of water. "Here, take this after you have eaten something. It will make you feel better. You stay here while I cook breakfast and then I need to talk to you about something."

With that, he closed the door behind him.

_Talk? About what does he want to talk with me? I have seriously no idea what happened last night..._

She glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was already 3 pm._ Ah, so late...that explains why he's already wearing his suit and not lying in bed with me... _She tried desperately to remember what she had done yesterday. There were faint memories of the FBI Christmas party...everyone had gone home, but she and Samar had gone to a bar afterwards. They had become friends a month ago after a very dangerous case. Not best friends, but friends. It had been the first time they had worked together the entire time. Red had been away for business, Aram had been in the office while Ressler and Cooper had taken down the accomplices of the blacklister they were chasing. Cooper had decided that Liz and Samar needed to trust each other, so he had assigned them to work together for a whole week. They had actually developed trust and friendship after there where several situations when they were forced to rely on each other.

Ten minutes later, Red returned with coffee and breakfast.

"Thank God, you have remembered that I hate pancakes..."

Red chuckled. "Which lets me come back to my question. What do you remember from last night?"

She took the painkiller pill he had offered her before, then looked aside. She was terribly embarrassed about how drunk she had been...

"Lizzie, look at me. This is serious."

"Why? What did I do that makes you care about what happened yesterday?"

"You tell me." he said with a serious expression.

She sighed and pulled the blanket over her shoulders, she just wanted to sleep, and now Red was forcing her to tell him what she had done yesterday...it had to be something terrible.

"Elizabeth. I don't like to wait, come on."

"Red, please. I. Don't. Remember."

"No, Lizzie, I won't let you get away with this so easily."

Liz raised an eyebrow. She always wondered how he could change from this sweet and caring gentleman to a heartless bastard...

"You could at least give me a hint to _what_ you want me to remember..." she replied, glaring at him.

"Focus, Elizabeth."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Red. It can't be that bad. I doubt that I did something that endangers my career or...whatever. Just tell me."

He shook his head. "Think."

"I can't remember, clear?"

"Think harder. What's the last thing you remember?"

Liz lay on her right side and pulled the blanket over her ears. She had hoped for a quiet day in bed...

"Why do I get the feeling that_ you _know what happened and just want to make me suffer?" she grinned at him, taking his hand and kissing his wrist to distract him.

He chuckled. "You got me. Now tell me what you know."

"You damn bastard..." she whispered, but then gave in. "Fine. The last thing I remember is that I went to a bar after the party with Samar. We had a couple of drinks and talked about..."

"Yes? About what, sweetheart?" Red asked with a smug grin.

"I guess we talked about...well, you know...men. Women always talk about men when they're alone. You left the party early because you said you had to get up early for business...wait. Why aren't you there, by the way?"

"I flew to New York this morning for a meeting with a business partner. When he agreed to my terms, I flew right back. You are more important than any of my business partners, Lizzie." He bent down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. "But that doesn't stop me from making you talk about last night."

Liz massaged her temples with her thumbs. She was way too sick today to remember what she had done yesterday...She could feel Red watching her, there was definitely something she had done wrong, she just didn't know what.

"Let me do that." Red said gently, then sat down in the bed and leaned against the headboard. "Come here." He pulled her into a sitting position between his legs with her back to his chest. He put the blanket over both of them and started massaging her temples to ease her headache.

"Why can't you just tell me what I did last night? Please, I really have no idea."

"Maybe your memory comes back in a few hours."

"Yeah, maybe. But you could also tell me now. Why is it so important to you that I remember on my own?"

"Because it will be more embarrassing then." was his simple answer. She could practically feel him smirk at her right now, and she wanted to wipe that damn smug grin off his face...damn, if she just knew what had happened...

"Alright. I'll try one more time. I remember being in that bar with Samar. I don't remembered how I got here or how Samar got home, but I guess I must have called Dembe to pick us up. We were just a little tipsy after the party, then we had a few-" she was interrupted by Red clearing his throat for no actual reason, then continued. "A _few _drinks. As I've said, we talked about men. Maybe even about you. I think she told me about Aram...she's sleeping with him. Did you know that?"

"Of course."

"Mh, smart-ass. You always know everything, don't you?"

No answer.

"Whatever. Sooo, we talked about...gosh, I don't know...well, Aram and you. For some reason we started talking about sex...oh, my God, Red. I seriously talked about that with Samar! Damn it, I hope she never remembers. At least she was more drunk than I was...or not?"

"Oh, from what Dembe told me, there was no difference between you two. And I thought you would never become friends with her..."

"Cut the crap, Red. What happened?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, damn it!"

"Language, Lizzie."

"Red, I don't have time for this. Just tell me."

He laughed. "Of course you have time for this, sweetheart! You wanted to stay in bed all day, anyway. But since you refuse to at least try to remember everything, I'll help you." he replied smugly.

Liz struggled to break free although he had actually managed to make her headache disappear with just a few touches at the right places of her temples and back. She needed to lie down again.

"Red, get out of that suit. I need you to be next to me. I'm not feeling well."

He did as he was told, then stroked his thumb over her cheek.

"So, Lizzie. You may not want to hear what I'm going to tell you and I want you to know that I'm a little angry with you."

She raised an eyebrow, snuggling into his side. "You're not just a little angry. I can feel it, you're seriously mad at me but you're great at hiding it. I know that game."

He made her look at him by placing a finger under her chin and tilting her head up. "Are you ready to listen?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

xxxxx Next morning Aram/Samar:

After breakfast, Aram told Samar what had happened according to Dembe. He told her how drunk she had been, what she and Liz had talked about in the bar, that she had hit on Dembe and of course, what had happened with Liz during the drive to his apartment.

Samar was a strong, independent and self-confident woman. In fact, she was almost like Liz. Now that she thought of Liz, a few memories of last night came back...they had gone to a bar and had some drinks...maybe too many drinks...she couldn't remember a single thing, but now that Aram had told her what had happened, it was probably better that she hadn't remembered anything.

She was sitting at the kitchen table with Aram, terribly embarrassed about what she had done. It wasn't like her to get that drunk. It also wasn't like her to talk about...well, intimacy in public. It wasn't like her to talk about this with anyone who wasn't her boyfriend. And it certainly wasn't like her to kiss a woman...Liz was her friend, maybe that would make it less awkward when they would meet again on Monday...When Aram had told her that she had told Liz about her one night stand with Reddington, she wished the ground would open up and swallow her. She hadn't told anybody about that, and she was sure that he hadn't said a word about it either. It had happened before she and Aram got together as a couple. He had said that he was surprised that she had actually slept with Red, but that there were many women who were attracted to him, so he would try to understand her.

She was lucky that he wasn't angry with her; he was never angry. He was a good man: patient, kind, intelligent and cute. The problem was that he was a little too gentle for her and she had no idea how to tell him this...maybe she would bring it up the next time they would have sex...damn it, that meant most likely tonight...

xxxxx

Red told Liz everything Dembe had told him last night, watching his Lizzie squirm with embarrassment in his arms.

"I have to confess something, Lizzie. I never wanted to tell you and you wouldn't have remembered it, anyway, but I feel like I have to tell you what Samar said yesterday. I had sex with her. Only once, and it didn't mean anything. It happened a long time ago, before we got together, so please don't freak out now. I know you must be...jealous and hurt, but I really am not interested in her in...that way. I love you, sweetheart. Only you, believe me."

Liz tried to pull away from him, to get back on her side of the bed, to put some distance between them, but he didn't let her. Now that he had said it, she remembered. Yes, she was jealous and hurt, but in fact, she had to forgive him. If he had told the truth and it really had happened before they were a couple, it was ok. Samar was a beautiful and sexy women, and Red was incredibly attractive, so she had no right to be jealous. Sure, she wanted to slap him for it because she had hated Samar at first and she had been in love with Red for months before they had confessed their feelings to each other, but she didn't want to behave like a stupid teenager.

"Fine, I forgive you, but if you ever cheat on me, I'll shoot you." she replied with a smile.

"That's my girl. Thank you."

She hadn't expected him to be that honest, but somehow, she had a feeling that the story of what had happeded last night wasn't over yet...

"There's another thing. I wasn't the only one who had an...encounter with her."

"Excuse me?!"

"Dembe told me you and her were a little...touchy-feely in the car but that he was able to stop it when he dropped her off at Aram's place."

"What exactly do you mean with 'encounter' ?"

Red couldn't bite back his typical smug grin when he explained what she and Samar had done in the car, and she knew he would tease her with it for weeks, but actually she had made some experiences with women before and she was sure he knew about it, too. He knew more of her past than she did, so she wouldn't be surprised if he would bring up the short affair with that girl in her last year of high school...

Fortunately, he didn't, and instead told Liz how he had tucked her in last night because she had fallen asleep in the car and couldn't go to bed on her own. When he was done telling her everything, she wondered what would happen on Monday at work.

"Just act normal. She'll be as ashamed as you, and if you don't talk about it, everything will soon be forgotten. I want you to know that I expect you to never drink that much again, understood?"

"Yeah...I'm sorry. But I'm not the only one who has too many drinks from time to time." she replied defiantly.

"Well, unlike you, I can handle that. You don't. And if something like this ever happens again, we will have a more serious conversation."

Liz blushed, looked away and bit her lip. She had known that he would lecture her about having too many drinks "Got it. It won't happen again."

"And another thing-" "

He was interrupted by an annoyed sigh.

"No, Lizzie, don't you roll your eyes at me! Although we're allowed to have this relationship, we wanted to keep it a secret. You're lucky you haven't told Ressler about it, he would have gone to Cooper and made sure we were under surveillance! I'm still not happy about that damn tracking chip in my neck, I hate this limited privacy, but he might have planted bugs or cameras in the house. You and I both don't want that, so watch out whom you choose as your drinking buddy." he scolded.

"Damn it, Red, you act like I'm an alcoholic! It was one time. One single time!"

"Elizabeth. You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered, avoiding his gaze.

"Good girl. Now sleep, you look like hell."

"Well, thank you..." she laughed. "You, too, by the way. Will you stay here when I sleep? Please?"

"Sure, Lizzie."

**xxxxx**

**TBC**

**I think this fic will have a few more chapters...**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**I apologize for the delay, real life has been complicated and I didn't have time to write.**

**Last Chapter! There will soon (hopefully...) be a new story from a weird perspective :)**

**Please read and review :)**

**xxxxx**

On Monday, Liz didn't want to go to work. She would meet Samar, who had been told by Aram what had happened.

After Liz had recovered from her worst hangover ever, Red had teased her about it all weekend. She figured he liked the idea of a threesome with her and Samar, although he would never tell her.

Nevertheless, Liz entered the Post Office at 8 AM. The moment she exited the elevator, she met Samar's eyes. Both stared at each other for a few moments, then looked aside. Only Samar, Liz, Red, Aram and Dembe knew about last Friday and it was obvious that neither Cooper nor Ressler should ever find out about this.

Despite of their embarrassment, Liz and Samar spent the lunch break together.

Ressler was currently on an undercover assignment for their case and would return on Wednesday, so they had time to act normally around each other again. With a little luck, Ressler wouldn't find out that something was off. Aram stayed in the office and skipped lunch to look something up on a data base for Cooper. Sometimes, Red came over to spend Liz's lunch break with her to discuss cases or just talk, but this morning he and Dembe had flown to Europe for a week to track down one of Red's shady contacts who would lead the team to a new blacklister.

xxxxx lunchbreak:

"Listen, Samar...about what happened...um, could we just try to forget about it?"

Samar didn't hesitate for a second before she agreed.

"Yeah, good idea. It's not like me to...you know...what we did in the car. I mean...it's not like me to do this with a woman." she trailed off.

"I understand. I think I'll never drink that much again. You won't tell anybody about my thing with Red, right?"

"I won't. I promise. It's the same with Aram. I know it's allowed to be in a relationship with a co-worker, but we wanted to keep it a secret. And...well, there's another thing. I'm sorry for that one night stand with Red."

They exchanged a short glance, then looked in opposite directions, blushing slightly. Liz didn't want to forgive her, she wanted to be jealous, but Samar was her friend now.

"Fine, apology accepted. It happened before we became a couple and it was months ago, so I'm trying not to be jealous."

"But you are."

"Yeah, I am. Red wouldn't say it, but I'm sure he likes the idea of a threesome with you and me."

"Not happening." Samar replied dryly, but with a hint of a smile.

"Definitely not." Liz agreed, then both of them returned to the office.

xxxxx

During the following days, everyone acted as if nothing had happened, though Liz and Samar avoided being in the same room at the same time. They managed to act normally so that Cooper wouldn't notice anything, but had a bad feeling about Ressler. On Thursday afternoon, when he returned from his undercover mission, Liz was panicking.

Although they were friends, she didn't want him to know about her drunk encounter with Samar. Red never bothered to hide that he didn't think much of Ressler, but Liz knew that he wasn't as stupid as Red claimed.

After they had closed their case, there were a few quiet days in the office, so Liz and Ressler spent the week with long overdue paperwork.

"Liz?"

"Hm?" she replied, looking up from the file in front of her.

"What's with you and the rest of the team lately? Something's not right."

"What makes you think that?"

"Ever since I came back I feel like something's off. Something happened that none of you talks about."

"Well, if nobody talks about it, then maybe nothing happened."

"No, there's definitely something going on, and no one wants me to know."

"Really?!" she tried to distract him.

_Damn,_ she thought, _He's a better investigator than I thought...so observant..._

"Liz, some on, it can't be that bad."

"Oh, trust me, Don. It is."

"It surely isn't worse than when you found out about my drug addiction."

Liz looked out of the office window. He did have a point there. She knew that Samar would kill her if she told him the truth, but compared to a drug addiction it was nothing, and actually, Liz hated having secrets between friends. If she could convince Ressler to act as if he didn't know anything, then perhaps Samar would never find out...

"Don't, I repeat, don't tell anybody you heard this from me or you heard about it at all-"

"What, damn it?" he cut her off. "Did you murder someone?!"

"Hell, no! Listen to me. You cannot know about this. You will not talk about this and, most importantly, you will not act differently around me or anybody else when I tell you what happened last Friday night, am I clear?" she whispered, then looked over her shoulders to make sure that nobody was watching them.

"Fine. I promise, I won't talk about whatever happened and I will act as if I wouldn't know anything."

Liz told him the whole story, right from the moment she and Samar entered the bar to the point when they kissed in Red's car and almost made out if Dembe hadn't stopped them. She left out the fact that Samar was in a relationship with Aram and she was in one with Red. Ressler listened to her without interruptions, but his face betrayed him since he couldn't hide a smirk from time to time. When she was finished, he had finally time to ask questions.

"How do you remember all this when you were drunk?"

"Uhhh...well...Red told me. I spent the night at his place in one of the guest rooms and when I had recovered from my hangover, he told me about it."

"Ohhh?! You spent the night with Reddington?!"

She rolled her eyes at him. That was exactly what she had been afraid of...

"Don? I _told_ you. Not. To. Talk. About. It! And I didn't spent the night _with_ him. I was sleeping in the guest room."

"Fine, I act like I believe you, Liz. But-"

"No. We will forget about this and never talk about it again, clear? You're my friend and I trust you, so don't ever bring it up again."

"Ok, I'll try not to to." he grinned.

xxxxx

Ressler kept his word and managed to act as if Liz hadn't told him anything about last Friday. She was indeed relieved that she had someone to talk to who hadn't been involved and didn't make fun of her for almost making out with Samar in a car.

A week later, Red and Dembe returned from Europe to deliver a new blacklister. In his usual elegant and arrogant way, Red walked into the Post Office, smiling at Liz and sitting down on Ressler's chair in the office they shared..

"Lizzie, how nice to see you. Donald, what's your concern? You look at me like I'm planning to kill someone."

"Cut the crap, Reddington. What did you find out in Europe?"

"Much. Where's Harold? I need to talk to him."

"He's not here. You can also tell us."

They continued arguing for a few minutes, then agreed to wait for Cooper because Ressler hadn't have the nerve to discuss with Red. Liz watched the scene with amusement, it was always fun to see Red winning an argument. As soon as Ressler had left the office, Red turned to Liz. He leaned against the desk with his hands in his pockets.

"You told him, didn't you?"

"Told him what?"

_God, no. I hate it when he sees right through me..._

"You know what I'm talking about, sweetheart." he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, I told him about my...um, encounter with Samar. So what? He's my friend, no matter what you think of him."

"There's no reason to defend yourself, I just wanted to know if you told him."

"He kept asking if something was wrong, and you know I can't lie, so I was honest. Samar and Aram don't know that I talked about it and I hope it stays that way. And before you ask: no, I didn't tell him about our relationships."

"Good girl. The case will be solved in a few days, I trust in your abilities to take down this bastard, and tonight after work, you will come home to celebrate my return."

"Celebrate? What's there to celebrate?" she teased.

"I brought you something from Paris, my dear."

"What is it?"

"Oh, you really don't want me to tell you here. You couldn't concentrate on work for the rest of the day. My gift is not something you want your co-workers to see if you want to keep your sex life private."

Liz grinned at him, then blushed and looked away. Suddenly, the wallpaper seemed to be more interesting than to meet his predatory gaze...

xxxxx

Liz had a hard time concentrating on work after Red had left. She felt like Ressler was suspecting something, but she kept telling herself that it didn't matter what he thought. There was no anti-fraternization policy, and by now, she was sure that all Ressler was thinking about today was how to prove her relationship with Red. She needed something to distract herself from thinking about tonight, so she finished her paperwork to be alone in the office while Ressler and Samar were out in the field.

A few hours later, it was 9 PM, she drove home, awaiting Red's gift impatiently.

THE END

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**I wanted a story where they don't end up in bed :)**

**The next story will also be up today or in the next few days!**


End file.
